Mi nueva vida
by exe01
Summary: Un joven con algunos problemas financieros, decide tomar el empleo de una reciente inaugurada pizzería en su ciudad natal. Pese a todo presentimiento, va a pasar sus noches con la compañía de las 3 mascotas del lugar, un zorro fuera de servicio, y algo más que descubrirá, por las malas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos los que están interesados en leer mi historia. Primero que nada, este es mi primer fanfic, mejor dicho, la primera vez que escribo algo que alguien leerá. Realmente me inicié aquí como lector hace realmente poco, y decidí dar el paso. Era una pequeña idea que tenía inscrita en mi mente, sobre un juego que dio mucho que hablar en Internet desde agosto del año pasado. Es Five nights at Freddy's; y aunque muchos crean que ya está plagado de historias, historietas, videos, ejem.. Regla 34..ejem.., siempre creo que hay alguno nuevo que aportar. Pero como les dije, soy demasiado nuevo, así que basta de introducciones y vamos al capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon ( así como las mascotas animatronicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Malas decisiones._**

_Era otro día normal en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Los niños corriendo hacia el escenario a ver a Freddy y a su banda hacer el espectáculo programado para el día de hoy, mientras los mozos intentaban sortear con tal gracia de contorsionista a aquellos chiquillos que se movían de un lado a otro inquietos por la reciente inauguración de aquel edificio en la esquina más controversial de la ciudad por el infortunio de todos los emprendimientos que intentaron llevarse a cabo allí. Ya sea problemas financieros de los jefes, poca clientela, robos, incidentes inesperados y demás, todo parecía indicar que este lugar no sería la excepción. Hacia dos semanas que habían empezado y ya estaban necesitando un nuevo guardia nocturno, y la gente ya empezaba a sospechar de aquel echo, y aunque los rumores corrían, esto no afectaba en gran medida a la clientela, que hacia la vista gorda a estos sucesos, después de todo, el servicio era muy bueno, los chicos se divertían, y el precio bastante razonable, entonces; ¿qué podía haber de malo en ello?._

_Mientras tanto dos amigos, uno un tanto conmocionado por lo que le dijo el otro, estaban discutiendo mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a la nueva pizzería..._

¿¡Como que vas a tomar el trabajo de guardia nocturno en ese lugar!?- dijo desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a su amigo- acaso no sabes los peligros con los que te puedes encontrar?. Además de que nunca nada bueno viene de esa locación, desde que paso el incidente...- le dijo el joven mientras bajaba la mirada-.

Si, pero yo no lo creo- le respondió su amigo de manera tajante-, para mi solo son simples patrañas- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- además necesito ese dinero para pagar algunas deudas que tengo, solo eso, no me quedare más de lo necesario a trabajar ahí-agregó mirando fijamente a su amigo- ya que la paga es semanal y no son necesarios tanto requisitos, me viene como anillo al dedo!- exclamaba el joven con un tono de felicidad en sus palabras-.

Si no fuera que ese anillo te puede costar la puta vida, seria genial- le dijo mientras lo miraba de una manera perturbadora- no quiero perder a un gran amigo como tú, hazme caso esta vez- le decía mientras suplicaba-

¿Porque me dices eso?, ¿qué te pasa? - le replicó su amigo mientras lo miraba seriamente-. Es solo un trabajo, no me pasará nada!- respondió un tanto enojado por la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba- agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en serio necesito el dinero, y sé que no tienes como para prestarme ahora, y ya hiciste mucho por mí...

Continuaron discutiendo los dos jóvenes, cada uno defendió su postura acerca de lo que creía conveniente hacer, pero nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. Lo única forma en la que podía terminar, es que una de las partes se cansase de la discusión y terminase aceptando lo que el otro decía.

Luego de una breve pausa, el amigo que intentaba hacer recapacitar al otro joven, pareció ceder, pero aun mantenía esa cara de preocupación, entonces el chico inconsciente agregó- necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta, por favor...

Está bien- dijo el joven a su amigo con una mirada seria- pero no digas que no te advertí, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si estas en problemas.- respondió mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Te dejo solo, mejor nos vemos más tarde.

**\- ? PDV-**

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y él se marchó, pero no me dijo a donde se iba, a pesar de nuestra amistad esas cosas siempre se las guarda para él.

Yo por mi parte continué mi camino, y una vez llegué al lugar, lo observé desde fuera. Se veía a los chicos y adultos divirtiéndose en el salón que daba a la entrada, posiblemente haya alguno que otro joven compartiendo con sus hermanos y padres del ambiente " familiar". En ese momento, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió subir a través de mi vertebras hasta el último de mis cabellos, erizándome la piel, como si algo peligroso estuviera presente allí; empezaba a pensar que simplemente debería dejarlo.

¡No!, ahora debo conseguir ese empleo- dije en voz baja, evitando ser escuchado-. Tu puedes , yo sé que puedes- me repetía mientras ingresaba al local-.

**\- Narrador normal -**

El joven de cabello negro ingresó al lugar un tanto inseguro, dudas empezaron a llenarlo, su determinación se debilitaba, pero aun así continuaba buscando la oficina del jefe. Preguntó a un chico que trabajaba en el lugar para no perder más tiempo, y una vez llegó al despacho un hombre alto, de aproximadamente 38 años lo recibió.

Un gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es José Ramírez, su nombre es?...- dijo esperando la respuesta del otro que no había alcanzado a escucharle bien, seguía observando la pobre decoración de la sala, y pensó que para haber sido inaugurado hace poco, no ponían demasiado esfuerzo en esos detalles-

Ah?, sí… mi nombre es Exequiel Quinteros, el placer es mío- intentando imitar la cortesía de aquel hombre-.

Umm, de acuerdo señor Exequiel, ¿cuál es la razón de su visita?- pregunto de manera calmada, una vez tomaron asiento los dos-.

Bueno, es por trabajo, ya que leí un anuncio que decía que buscaban un guardia nocturno, y la paga era semanal, así que…- el joven fue interrumpido por el otro que lo examinaba con una mirada seria-.

Hubieras comenzado por ahí, chico- dijo ahora hablando informalmente- el trabajo será tuyo, pero antes debes responder unas preguntas sencillas, no tomará mucho tiempo- le dijo mientras sacaba una hoja con un formulario, una especie de contrato legal- y luego firmaras este legajo donde aceptas la responsabilidad por este tipo de empleo.- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como intentando no hacer contacto visual con aquel joven-

Está bien..., creo- respondió el chico de manera tímida-

¡Bien!, empecemos- le dijo al muchacho intentando aflojar la tensión del ambiente- solo responde lo necesario, y si hay algún tipo de aclaración que quieras hacer, me la dices, ¿de acuerdo?

S-si…- respondió un tanto inseguro-.

_Así continuó la entrevista, le pregunto sus datos personales, nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, DNI, estado civil, una dirección de contacto, situación con sus padres, con amigos y familiares (hizo especial hincapié en esta parte). Si tenía obra social, enfermedades que haya padecido o padezca actualmente, como problemas del corazón, vicios, enfermedades mentales, y demás. Para finalizar lo hizo firmar el contrato por 200 dólares que cobraría al finalizar la semana, y el legajo aparte. Le sorprendió ver que el hombre le daba mayor importancia a este papel que al contrato en sí. Pero más aún, que no haya necesitado traer ningún tipo de documentación legal, que respalde la información que acababa de darle. Igual no le importaba si trabajaba en negro, solo sería por esta semana, de ahí renunciaría, eso seguro._

_Su nuevo jefe le dijo que empezaría esta misma noche, le entregó su uniforme (que agradeció que venía incluido en el contrato), un manojo de llaves -que pensó se veía un tanto desgastado-, le dio un panfleto de la pizzería, y las reglas del establecimiento. También le avisó que más tarde hablaran mejor sobre el trabajo, que ahora le recomendaba descansase, ya que la jornada iba a ser de 12:00 a 6:00, y lo necesitaba mínimo 1 hora antes para las instrucciones finales. El joven solo se limitó a asentir en cada cosa su jefe le decía, y al final se despidieron con un apretón de manos._

**_Va a ser una larga noche..._**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo (me quedé corto, disculpen). Sé que les resultara un tanto tétrico los primeros capítulos, pero creí que era necesario para concentrarme más en la acción en el futuro. Espero recibir reviews constructivos, porque no leeré comentarios que no aporten nada para mejorar la historia.**

**Me despido: exe01**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Saludos a los que sigan la historia, quisiera decir que aún no estoy un tanto seguro del enfoque de la historia, ya que estoy en una contienda por múltiples rumbos que puede tomar mi historia, así que disculpen si soy demasiado general por ahora, ya tomaré un camino más firme en cuanto me sienta del todo seguro, me gustaría que hubiera algo de amor, pero no lo que se están imaginando ahora, y tengo un poco de inseguridad respecto a ese tema, pero bueno ya veré que haré. Ahora vamos con el capítulo..**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon (así como las mascotas animatrónicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Aceptación**_

_Exequiel se encontraba solo en su pequeña habitación, desde hace tiempo que se sentía solo, a pesar de que tenía algunas amistades con las que se mantenía en contacto. Aun extrañaba a una persona y en el fondo de su corazón sentía su perdida. Ahora que tenía demasiados momentos consigo mismo, estos recuerdos le atormentaban._

_Si tan solo él hubiera se hubiera quedado ahí, tal vez la historia hubiera sido diferente._

_Decidió no seguir pensando en ello, y ubico su cabeza en una posición más cómoda, para por fin poder conciliar el sueño._

_Pasaron como 3 horas cuando se despertó bruscamente por el reloj despertador que había programado previamente._

¡Mierda!, se me hace tarde- dijo al ver que el reloj marcaba las 10:50- el jefe me va a matar en mi primer día de trabajo, va... noche de trabajo- se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía el uniforme-.

_Rápidamente abrió y cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose por delante a los otros inquilinos que lo saludaron gustosamente después de que les haya echo tirar su mercadería y pisado el pie a otro._

¡Disculpen!, no fue mi intención...- les dijo mientras se alejaba- tengo que llegar a tiempo a un lugar.

_Los demás no hicieron más que intentar armar de nuevo la bolsa de compras y dejar pasar el atropello de aquel torpe joven._

_Tomo un atajo a través de una plaza y corrió alrededor de 10 cuadras hasta el local. Una vez llegó, agitado y con sudor, vio que el jefe lo esperaba impacientemente en la entrada._

Ya son las 11:30, llegas tarde…- dijo con un tono bastante serio-.

Disculpe, tuve un inconveniente mientras venia y me retrasé, sepa disculpar- obviamente el no podía decirle que se quedó durmiendo más de la cuenta, por eso inventó esa pobre excusa-.

Como sea, vas a tener que estar atento, porque solo podré enseñarte lo mínimo del trabajo.- le dijo mientras se adentraban al local-

Está bien- respondió el joven, intentando prestar atención a donde se dirigían-.

_Atravesaron el comedor donde se encontraban aquellas mascotas animatrónicas, había algunas máquinas recreativas y juegos infantiles a los costados del salón. El chico vio una sección apartada que tenía unas cortinas purpuras con estrellas y abajo un cartel que profesaba la frase "Fuera de servicio". El continuo su marcha guardándose para sí mismo las dudas, se veía demasiado apurado al jefe, así que prefirió no preguntar demasiado. Pasaron por el salón angosto y llegaron a la oficina. Entonces entraron y el hombre habló:_

Bien, en principio, vas a estar en esta pequeña oficina, dispones de un monitor donde podrás visualizar la sala que desees ver, la eliges con la botonera especial que tienes sobre el escritorio- le dijo al joven mientras señalaba un recuadro con botones dispuestos sobre líneas que parecían formar el mapa del lugar, y arriba de estos unos papeles pegados con cinta, con los nombres de la sala que visualizaría en el monitor-.

Tienes un escritorio, una silla ajustable, un ventilador pequeño- hizo una breve pausa y agregó- ya te imaginas que este tipo de lugares tienden a ponerse calurosos- dijo mientras el otro joven observaba el mismo-.

Si, más si voy a estar toda la noche aquí- dijo el chico mientras miraba atentamente su nueva oficina-.

A si, casi lo olvidaba,- dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello- debido a las inversiones que realizamos para mantener este lugar, a la noche dejamos que se consuma las reservas de energía del generador de emergencia, así evitamos gastar luz, y esta debería durar hasta la mañana si usas conscientemente los artefactos de la oficina- y agregó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- no te conviene quedarte sin energía, además que se descongelarían los alimentos del frigorífico- se excusó-.

Creo que eso podría ser malo- le dijo el otro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado-.

Por eso, todo esto se preparó para ahorrar la mayor energía posible- le dijo su jefe, de manera rápida-, debes presionar el botón que necesites; una vez para la imagen y otra para que se apague, al igual que las botoneras de las puertas- concluyó, mientras revisaba la hora-.

¿Y esas para que sirven?- preguntó el guardia, curioso de las mismas-.

Eso lo sabrás más tarde - lo miró de manera siniestra, y este otro no evito sentirse preocupado- además escucha el mensaje pregrabado en el contestador, está debajo del escritorio, debería despejarte todas tus dudas- agregó mientras volvía a la puerta principal-. Ya está por empezar tu turno, apúrate en cerrar esta puerta que los demás encargados ya se ocuparon del resto antes.

-Exequiel PDV-

_Me despedí del jefe y cerré la puerta del local con llave, luego baje la persiana y la aseguré con candado._

_Observé a mí alrededor y vi las mesas y sillas ya listas para mañana y los juegos desconectados. Deambule un poco hasta que llegué al escenario. Allí estaban ellos, estáticos, con sus miradas perdidas, sin ningún objetivo más que el esperar el nuevo día para realizar sus shows. Realmente sentí pena verlos así, a Bonnie el conejo guitarrista (aunque le faltaran algunas cuerdas para ser una guitarra), Chica la gallina, posiblemente una corista (tenía un babero con la frase Let's eat!, y un cupcake en su mano izquierda) y Freddy el oso que supongo es el vocalista principal (con su sombrero de copa característica, moño negro y micrófono). Igual había escuchado de un zorro, que debe estar tras esas cortinas en la "bahía pirata", nunca lo pusieron porque según escuché le hacía falta reparaciones._

_No sé porque, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, con solo verlos. Entonces miré mi reloj y ya eran las 12: 15, rápidamente me fui a la oficina y me senté, luego deje que se reproduzca el mensaje pregrabado..._

Uh, hola?- dijo la voz del mensaje- te quería dejar este mensaje para ayudarte en tus noches de trabajo- agregó aquella voz un tanto nerviosa- la verdad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú, así que debo hacerte saber de los riesgos de este trabajo- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña pausa, luego continuo-. Ya sabes, como todo trabajo, tiene sus riesgos, bueno, este es bastante especial...-suspiró y continuó hablando-. Así que mejor nos concentramos en ello, te parece?, bien.- se escuchó un ruido como si estuvieran pasando hojas-. Lo primero, hay un saludo introductorio que debo leerte, ya sabes, una cosa legal o por el estilo- agregó con un tono despreciativo- .

"Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Entretenimientos Fazbear no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona."- su voz volvía a tornarse seria- Si, ya sé que lo último suena bastante mal, pero que va, no es momento de arrepentimientos. Lo que realmente impresiona es lo sombrío que se vuelve el lugar durante la noche, -agregó mientras hacia una pequeña pausa- después de todo la iluminación es pésima, y con lo del recorte de luz ni hablar- se puso nervioso nuevamente y continuó- m-mejor volvemos a lo principal. Bien, como ya habrás notado las mascotas de este lugar son únicas. Por si no lo sabias, el dueño se encargó de traerlas desde EEUU a nuestro país. Realmente me gustaría ser niño de nuevo para poder apreciarlas, pero siempre hay que guardarles respeto a estas cosas.- se aclaró la garganta y continuo- Bueno, es importante que sepas que a estos animatronicos no se les apaga durante las noches, así que tienden a divagar un poco por el local, porque si no sus servomotores se bloquearían o algo por el estilo.- volvió a hacer una pausa- Y aquí es donde radica la dificultad de tu trabajo. Ellos si te llegaran a ver a estas horas, probablemente no te reconocerían como persona, sino como uno de esos endoesqueletos de metal pero sin su traje.- tosió un poco para luego continuar- Debido a que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ellos trataran de ponerte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy. Lo cual no estaría mal si no fuera por todos los componentes electrónicos, vigas y cables del mismo- suspiró un poco y continuó- no quiero imaginar cómo sería que tu cabeza sea presionada dentro de uno de ellos. Lo más probable es que solo tus ojos y dientes vean la luz del día, claro, expulsados por fuera de la máscara.- hizo una pequeña pausa para finalmente agregar- Si... el jefe no mencionó nada de esto el día de hoy, cierto?. Bueno, revisa las cámaras para ubicarlos, y cierra la puerta con la botonera solo si es necesario, no olvides el problema de la energía. Te deseo mucha suerte, y Dios te proteja.- término de sonar la grabación-.

-Exequiel PDV-

No sabía que pensar. Por un momento se había instalado el terror en mi cuerpo. No respondí durante los primeros 30 segundos, meditando mi situación. Realmente; ¿en dónde me había metido? ¿Iba a morir?

El siguiente paso para mí fue negarlo todo, no quería creerlo, y estaba muy nervioso, así que presione el botón de la cámara del escenario para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, en su respectivo lugar. Pero no era así...

_El conejo ya no estaba allí._

* * *

**La verdad gracias por prestar atención a este pequeño proyecto, que aún le falta algo de cuerpo, pero va queriendo. Como dije antes no soy un escritor con experiencia, así que sepan disculpar mis faltas ya iré mejorando. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Me despido: exe01**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola de nuevo, soy exe01 reportándose. Pues, por ahora no sabría que decir, solo gracias por los que continúan leyendo la historia y por sus comentarios. Cuando comencé esta historia me propuse que aunque solo una persona la leyera, pondría lo mejor de mi parte en terminarla. Después de todo, escribo solo por diversión, no estoy haciendo mal a nadie (eso creo y espero). Con respecto a los que preguntan si habrá yaoi, la respuesta es no, no tengo la capacidad para pensar algo coherente en relación a ese tema, si algún día se me ocurriese algo, tal vez lo escriba, pero esta historia no tendrá ese tipo de relaciones. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, vamos con el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon (así como las mascotas animatrónicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Destinos cruzados**_

_El joven guardia observó su reloj, y noto que ya eran las 1:10. Si mal no recordaba, había estado apenas 3 minutos escuchando la grabación, así que realmente no sabía cómo habían pasado los otros 40, pero solo decidió ignorarlo y volvió a lo que le era pertinente._

Donde podía estar ese animatrónico?- se dijo a sí mismo-. Una parte de su mente no aceptaba que aquellas mascotas del lugar, que hacen tan feliz a esos niños, lo estaban intentando cazar para meterlo en un traje. Nada parecía lógico ahora.

_Luego de apretar el botón que tenía marcado como Backstage, pudo observar en pantalla al susodicho, que parecía saber que el guardia lo seguía por la cámara y solo mantenía esa mirada siniestra. El joven comprendía el mensaje; era obvio lo que le esperaba si lo atrapaban._

_Recordó que el local tenía energía limitada, así que presionó nuevamente el botón para que se quitara la imagen. En este momento se hubiera largado a llorar de la presión que sentía sobre su pecho, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, y esto se notaba en sus movimientos, ya que eran más toscos y bruscos._

_Se podía escuchar el continuo aleteo del ventilador, posiblemente porque estaba en una posición desbalanceada, pero para el joven, lo peor eran los chirridos de la luz. El silencio de fondo no ayudaba, solo acentuaba aún más todos los sonidos ambientales, lo que ponía más paranoico al guardia. A veces cada tanto escuchaba una melodía estilo circense venir desde la puerta izquierda._

¡No puedo morir aquí, maldita sea!- gritaba en sus adentros, impotente por la situación- Aun hay muchas cosas que no hice, como volver a ver a mis padres- continuaba lamentándose entre sollozos- ojalá algún día sepan perdonarme- decía esto para sus adentros-.

_El joven descansó su cabeza sobre el lado libre de su escritorio. Los nervios y la paranoia provocados por la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba, no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Sintió como una extraña pesadez se apoderaba de su cuerpo; el cansancio por mantenerse alerta hasta altas horas empezaba a manifestarse. El hecho de que estuviera apoyando la cabeza y brazos sobre el escritorio le pareció placentero, así que a pesar de todas las sensaciones que lo aturdían, poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse y distenderse y casi sin darse cuenta logró dormirse._

_Continuó así, hasta que se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido proveniente de la puerta derecha. Había olvidado por completo la situación en la que estaba, y ese sonido lo devolvió a la realidad._

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que había empezado su turno, y revisando las cámaras encontró al conejo bastante cercano a la puerta de la oficina, estaba marcado como salón oeste. También se percató de que los ruidos que lo pusieron alerta provenían de la cocina, probablemente era el otro animatrónico que faltaba ubicar, la gallina con el babero de letras en inglés. Creo que se llamaba Chica- se dijo el chico en voz baja-.

_Agradeció que aún no lo hubieran agarrado y a la vez hubiera podido descansar. Ciertamente le había venido bien, ya que podía pensar con más claridad las acciones a seguir, pero ya no caería en el error de pensar demasiado en el porqué del asunto, solo se limitaría a actuar para sobrevivir la noche._

Si tan solo tuviera algún modo de saber cuánto en porcentaje le queda de energía al generador,-pensó el joven mientras miraba el monitor- eso me haría actuar de manera más adecuada...

_Hubiera continuado en su pensamiento, de no ser que unos pasos provenientes de la puerta izquierda le pusieron nuevamente en alerta. Ya eran las 5:20 y aun debía pasar mínimo 40 minutos para salvarse._

_Entonces el guardia apretó el botón de la luz izquierda y lo vio. Su mirada era demasiado abrumadora, sin vida. El animatrónico concentraba los ojos solo en el joven, observándolo, escudriñando entre sus pensamientos. La mano del joven temblaba y la posicionó lentamente sobre el botón rojo que cerraba la puerta, hasta que por fin hizo la suficiente presión como para que accionase el mecanismo y la cerrara. Algo era seguro, y él sabía que se encontraba completamente bloqueado. No podía hacer presente ningún tipo de emoción, no podía pensar en nada y sus reflejos se volvieron prácticamente nulos. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando finalmente decidió ver si se había marchado el animatrónico, el cual ya no estaba, y mecánicamente posicionaba su mano para abrir la puerta; ya había observado cómo se atenuaban las luces mientras esta se mantenía cerrada._

_Sin previo aviso se cortó la electricidad y todo dispositivo del lugar dejó de funcionar, incluyendo las puertas. El sonido del generador apagándose retumbo por toda la pizzería._

_El guardia no pensó que el equipo podría sufrir algún fallo inesperado o perdiese toda su carga por algún desperfecto. Realmente él no había pensado esa posibilidad._

_Pero ya era tarde para pensar, unos pasos se escuchaban con proximidad, provenientes de ambas puertas. Eran como si algo pesado se estuviera acercando por los dos lados. Nuevamente la desesperación lo abrumó, haciéndolo regresar en sí, luego del efecto "sedativo" de la visita de Bonnie. Obviamente salir no era opción viable, solo podía esperar que no lo encontrasen a tiempo o si lo atraparan que no lo logren meter en el traje. Era máxima la tensión que estaba soportando el guardia y no daba más._

_Hasta que por fin por la puerta izquierda pudo divisar un par de ojos mirándolo desde la oscuridad, mientras titilaban y sonaba una canción que le resultaba conocida. Claro que esto no hacía más por empeorar el ambiente y el guardia solo se quedó rígido en su posición. Transpiraba a más no poder, por el calor que había acumulado de tantas experiencias y lo reducido de la oficina. Entonces la música se detuvo, y el silencio abarcó el lugar._

_Pero antes de que fuera atacado, unos brazos animatrónicos lo tomaron desde la puerta derecha. No podía hacer nada, estaba realmente jodido, solo se dejó arrastrar por aquel animatrónico que lo había sorprendido desde el otro lado._

_Por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos, recuerdos del pasado._

**\- Flashback -**

¡Hey Exequiel! ¿Qué cuentas de la vida?- le dijo aquella voz femenina alegre, para luego saludarle con un abrazo-.

El otro joven solo se limitó a corresponderle de una manera un tanto fría. Y le respondió de manera haragana:

Aquí ando, disfrutando de la vida, sin preocupaciones. Y vos Nati? - agregó mientras pensaba en otras cosas que lo afligían-.

Sí, yo estoy bien, lo mejor que se puede estar- dijo mientras sonreía - ahora estaba por irme a mi casa, a escribir algo que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba, si quieres después te lo paso y me cuentas que tal está- le dijo al chico mientras caminaban-

Si, seguro debe ser algo interesante- le dijo mientras observaba las casas de los vecinos- pero lo que quisiera saber ahora - tosió un poco y continuó- ¿para cuándo el novio? Ya nos tienes preocupados a todos - le dijo el otro con tono burlón-.

_El chico nunca supo cuando tomó por costumbre bromearla sobre ese tema, a él solo le causaba gracia ver a la joven avergonzada._

Ja ja ja, mira quien lo dice- respondió con la mirada seria acrecentando el sarcasmo- el señor solitario que tiene miedo de enfrentar la vida- dijo para luego agregar- cuando vas a salir de esas cuatro paredes?- dijo devolviéndole la pregunta-.

Ya te lo dije, cuando consigas novio- respondió sin prestar demasiada atención a la otra pregunta-.

_Siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban, pero el chico solo se limitaba a responder lo mínimo de lo que escuchaba, se notaba que él se encontraba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos._

Bueno, ya en serio- dijo mirándolo de forma preocupada- hace mucho que no te veía y ya no te juntas con el grupo desde hace bastante- dijo reprochándolo-. Si te está pasando algo solo dime, yo veré como te puedo ayudar- terminó esperando la respuesta de aquel chico-.

No, no pasa nada, solo que estoy algo cansado- suspiró el chico mientras se adelantaba un poco a su amiga, dándole la espalda-. No te preocupes, no los he cambiado, ustedes son mis únicos amigos- agregó mientras se detenía y la miraba con una sonrisa-. Hemos vivido muchas cosas durante toda la primaria, y valoro todo lo que han hecho por mí- agregó para terminar- solo estaba descansando nada más.

No me hagas preocupar al vicio - le dijo regañándolo, mientras le pegaba un manotazo en la espalda-. Como es eso que estás cansado? Si solo te la pasas en tu casa durmiendo...

**\- Exequiel PDV -**

_Realmente siempre me hace bien conversar con Natalia. Aunque no sea capaz de decirle la verdad completa, ella igual lo entiende. Siento que me conoce demasiado bien, después de todo, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Posee una complejidad que no se ve muy seguido en los jóvenes de nuestra edad. No sé cómo se lo tomará cuando le diga que me voy a ir._

**\- Narrador normal -**

_Los dos jóvenes continuaron conversando mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la chica. Después de todo, él no la iba a dejar ir sola, aunque tenía que tomar dos urbanos para volver su casa, ya que esta se encontraba prácticamente en la otra punta de la ciudad._

_Ambas familias se conocían y los dos asistían a la misma escuela. Allí fue donde se hicieron amigos; siempre se quedaban en los ratos libres entre las clases, conversando de cualquier tema, aunque la mayoría de las veces el solo la escuchaba y se limitaba a responder con consejos sencillos o comentando. Cuando tenían sus pleitos, no se dirigían la palabra por varios días. El de por sí era silencioso, y ella demasiado orgullosa, pero como todos los buenos amigos, siempre se terminaban reconciliando. Pero eso fue un tiempo antes del accidente..._

**\- Fin Flashback -**

_En su corazón aun recordaba esos momentos compartidos. Ignoraba el hecho de que estaba siendo arrastrado, el roce de las frias baldosas en su espalda y que el brazo se le estaba zafando por el esfuerzo de los tirones. Cuando se detuvo el caminar, fue empujado dentro de una sala aún más oscura, esperando lo peor..._

_Pero nada pasaba, solo estaba siendo observado por este animatrónico, al cual solo le brillaban los ojos. Realmente solo podía esperar que no le hiciera nada, que fueran las 6 para que su sistema sea reiniciado y tomen sus respectivos lugares nuevamente._

_El animatrónico solo abrió la puerta y se fue en la oscuridad, seguramente al escenario. Regresó la luz a los pocos segundos y el guardia se estiro lo más que pudo para observar cuál de todas las mascotas era la que lo había sacado de su oficina. Solo pudo divisar una figura amarilla alejándose; así que supuso que era Chica, la gallina, la que lo había arrastrado hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina._

_El joven se levantó, sin entender nada de lo que había vivido esa noche. Dando pasos inseguros, caminó hasta la entrada, abriendo la persiana y la puerta principal. Ya eran las 6:15. A lo lejos divisó a su jefe llegar en su vehículo, el cual estacionó en la cuadra anterior._

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente el hombre le dijo:

Bueno, veo que aún estas con nosotros en una sola pieza- dijo mirándolo seriamente- estas todo transpirado, mejor apúrate y ve a casa a darte un baño- le dijo mientras entraba al local-

...

Ya van a llegar los demás encargados, puedes irte- siguió diciéndole mientras empezaba a impacientarse-.

Usted es un desgraciado- le dijo el chico en voz baja-.

¿Qué cosa dijiste? No pude oírte bien- dijo su jefe retándolo a que lo repitiera-

¿Por qué me hace esto?, usted no sabe lo que tuve que pasar esta jodida noche, y solo le preocupa que los demás empleados no me vean así- le dijo con una mirada llena de angustia, mientras las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca-. Por eso es usted un maldito desgraciado.

_El hombre se incorporó y miro al joven nuevamente, parecía estar algo sorprendido por lo que este le había dicho._

Eres el primero que lo dice de ese modo- dijo mientras miraba con sorpresa al guardia - creí que ibas a hablarme acerca de que los animatrónicos intentaron matarte durante toda la noche y que renunciabas- suspiró y continuó- ya te imaginaba llorando...

Yo no voy a renunciar-le dijo el joven intentando parecer fuerte- voy a sobrevivir y a reclamar mi dinero y me iré de este infierno- se dio media vuelta, preparándose para marcharse, pero el otro hombre lo detuvo agarrandolo del hombro-

Te veo en la noche entonces –le dijo con una mirada seria, para luego soltarlo y adentrarse en la pizzería- sobrevive y te pagaré lo acordado y tal vez algo más por tus servicios... - dijo a lo lejos, siendo su voz casi imperceptible-.

El joven solo se fue del lugar en silencio, intentaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que no le hubiera pasado nada porque un animatrónico lo había apartado de su destino, cuando debía haber muerto dolorosamente mientras lo metían en un traje. ¿Qué hacía diferente a ese robot, o que lo hacía diferente a él? Aun no lo sabía, pero ahora debía descansar, así iba a poder pensar más claramente sus opciones.

_La suerte parecía haberle favorecido, viviría un día más..._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, realmente estoy algo atrasado con algunas tareas, así que no voy a hacer tan seguido los capítulos, pero la voy a continuar a la historia. Muchas gracias por los que le dan una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Se despide: exe01**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Saludos queridos lectores, así sea unos pocos, tengan un muy buen día. Les traigo nuevamente otro capítulo, ya sé que tardé en actualizar, pero para enmendar un poco las cosas voy a subir 2 capítulos seguidos. Aún tengo que encargarme seriamente de unos asuntos personales y también meditaré más a fondo como enriquecer más la historia. Si bien estoy más seguro, tengo que ver de agregarle un poco más de emoción, no necesariamente irme fuera de la idea original, pero si algo que siga renovando el interés en el fic. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, vamos al fic.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon ( como las mascotas animatrónicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo día**_

_Llegó a duras penas a su departamento; el cansancio ya empezaba a ganarle. El joven guardia atinó por poco a caer dormido sobre su pequeña cama, pero recordó lo transpirado que estaba, así que se desvistió y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida._

_Sumido entre sus pensamientos, mientras dejaba correr el agua del calefón, pensaba sus posibilidades reales._

_El dinero no era su única motivación, realmente el veía eso como un medio para conseguir lo que quería. Él sabía que debía recuperar algo perdido y cumplir una vieja promesa._

No puedo volver así!- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula- voy a hacerlo, aunque me cueste el alma- siguió diciendo, mientras golpeaba la pared del baño.

_Exequiel no tenía muchas posibilidades. En este momento se encontraba solo; a pesar de que tenía un amigo con el que se mantenía en contacto, él sabía en el fondo qué no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ya no poseía la motivación qué tenía hace un año, cuando aún estudiaba una carrera universitaria. No se esforzó lo suficiente y terminó dejándolo._

_Luego de cambiarse, por fin se pudo dejar caer en su cama y dormir. Para cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las 13:15. Se levantó sintiéndose renovado y se dirigió hacia su heladera._

Bueno, hay que ver que se puede comer- se dijo mientras revisaba en el viejo armatoste que, a pesar del tiempo, aún seguía funcionando-. Un, dos tomates, una hoja de lechuga, un poco de mostaza y un pedazo de queso - se decía el chico mientras miraba en todos los rincones del mismo, creyendo que iba a aparecer algo más-. Para su suerte en el pequeño freezer del mismo, había olvidado comer una milanesa de la semana pasada, no la había visto porque la había tapado sin querer con la cubetera.

Algo es algo- dijo al aire, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro-. El joven estaba realmente comiendo menos desde la semana pasada, intentando ahorrar lo máximo posible para pagar la renta del mes pasado.

_Sacó un cuchillo y una tabla de madera. Se dispuso a preparar una ensalada, cortando el tomate en rodajas y disponiendo la hoja de lechuga doblándola con los dedos y cortándola de manera que quedara en tiras finas. Un tanto torpe, unió ambos alimentos en un plato hondo de vidrio._

_Entonces fue cuando tomo una sartén de adentro del horno de su cocina, la lavó con agua y seco con un repasador que tenía sobre la mesada. Afirmó la misma en una de las hornalla y procedió a prenderla con un fosforo un tanto humedecido. Acto seguido recordó poner el aceite en la misma y espero un tiempo. Cuando creyó conveniente, colocó la milanesa a medio descongelar, provocando que saltase aceite. El joven reaccionó rápido soltando bruscamente la misma, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar que le diera en el antebrazo. Quejándose por lo ocurrido, se lavó el mismo con el grifo de la cocina y se lo seco con el mismo repasador. Cuando estuvo lista, la puso en su plato y le agregó un poco de la mostaza que le quedaba._

_Una vez terminó de comer, limpió y guardó todo en su respectivo lugar. Ya estaban dando las 15:25, así que decidió salir un poco a caminar, aun no estaba del todo seguro si debería hablar de esto con alguien, posiblemente no le creerían o podría enterarse su jefe y quien sabe que haría el mismo en contramedida. Así que si tenía que hablar con alguien, solo sería con una persona de confianza, un amigo._

_Decidido, tomo rumbo hacia la pensión donde estaba alquilando su amigo. Una vez frente a la puerta, toco el timbre esperando que alguien lo atendiese. Otro inquilino salió a recibirlo, y le dijo que esperase, que ya llamaría a su amigo. Al rato el otro joven llegó..._

Hey, Exequiel- le dijo con un tono bastante alegre- es raro que vengas sin avisar- le dijo mientras se saludaban con un abrazo-.

Bueno- dijo el otro joven, mientras se aclaraba la garganta- es sobre el trabajo, por lo que discutíamos ayer, no sé si recuerdas-le dijo a su amigo, mientras miraba hacia un costado-.

¿Que paso?- miraba al otro joven seriamente- no me digas que eran verdad los rumores, te dije que era peligroso...-Exequiel lo interrumpió antes de terminar-.

No, nada de eso- dijo mintiéndole-. El lugar da miedo de noche, pero nada más- agregó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida- aunque necesito tu ayuda en otra cosa.

_El otro joven aun sospechaba de los motivos de la visita de su amigo. Lo conocía bien y no era alguien de hacer ese tipo de cosas._

Espera un poco- dijo calmándose, para luego continuar- si no pasa nada, ¿entonces para que me necesitas?

_El otro joven se puso un poco tenso, realmente sabía que sospechaba, pero aun así necesitaba comentarle a alguien sobre su trabajo, para liberar un poco la tensión._

Es que el jefe es un poco jodido- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- y, a la noche deja la energía de reserva funcionando, así se ahorra en luz- exhaló un poco de aire y continuó- en fin, anoche me quede sin luz a menos de 30 minutos de terminar ni turno, así que quisiera saber que me recomiendas hacer para mantenerme al tanto de la energía restante, o algo por el estilo- le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Por un momento su amigo medito lo que le dijo, era extraña la situación; energía limitada, en un trabajo de seguridad, de noche. Era demasiado raro, pero aun así decidió ignorar este hecho, y solo se limitó a comentar lo que este le dijo anteriormente.

Wow, con razón, no sería raro pensar que algo pasa con un jefe tan amarrete- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la manga de su camisa, que había apoyado en la pared- Bueno, de por si hay que plantearse muchos factores que influyen en el generador y los componentes que va a mantener encendidos- decía mientras se acariciaba la barbilla-. Necesitarías saber la cantidad de trabajo que es capaz de soportar, los requerimientos de todos los aparatos conectados.-el chico levantó un poco los hombros y luego agregó- eso es lo que supongo, la verdad no te podría ayudar correctamente, no se sobre electricidad ni esas cosas.-terminó por decirle, a lo que el amigo solo resigno a suspirar ante lo poco útil del consejo-.

Aunque yo que vos, le reclamaría a tu jefe esa información- agregó mientras lo miraba seriamente- Después de todo, te es de vital importancia para poder cumplir tus obligaciones correctamente.- le dijo mientras hacia una mueca-.

_El otro joven se impresiono ante las palabras de su amigo. Realmente no creía que le fuera a sacar algo de ayuda a ese tipo, pero podría intentarlo, después de todo era parte de sus obligaciones._

Si, supongo eso haré- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo- bueno, gracias por el consejo, tal vez nos veamos mañana- le contestó mientras intentaba darse la vuelta, pero su amigo lo retuvo-.

Espera un momento- le dijo mientras lo sostenía por el brazo- recién llegas y ¿ya te vas?, quédate otro rato, yo sé que no tienes otra cosa que hacer- lo miraba a los ojos, esperando su respuesta-.

_El otro joven aceptó la invitación y se quedaron conversando hasta las 17:13, cuando recordó que debía hablar con su jefe antes de su turno, así tendría tiempo para descansar._

_Se despidió de su amigo con esta excusa y se fue directo hacia la pizzería. Una vez llegó allí, vio que no había tantos niños como el día anterior, así que llegó más rápido al despacho de su jefe, al cual llamó tocando la puerta. Desde dentro el joven escuchó la voz del hombre que le decía que pasara._

Hola, chico - le decía al joven sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que lo tenían ocupado- ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- agregó con curiosidad-.

Bueno, como usted sabe, a la noche la electricidad se ve limitada por las reservas del generador- le decía el joven intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para su petición- y para poder actuar en el trabajo de manera más eficaz, desearía tener un modo de saber cuánta energía le queda- terminó mientras miraba al hombre concentrado en sus papeles-.

Ayer, por que llegaste tarde- le dijo mientras levantó su mirada hacia el chico, con cierto enojo- olvidé avisarte que el técnico dejo una hoja con recomendaciones sobre ese tema, y las guardó adentro del cajón de tu escritorio- continuó mientras volvía su mirada a sus papeles- las podrás leer una hora antes de empezar el turno, ahora mismo se está ocupando la oficina.- agregó mientras lo incita a retirarse- Si no tienes más que decir...

Bueno, lo dejo- dijo el joven un tanto molesto- perdón por molestarlo- concluyó mientras salía del despacho rápidamente-.

_Salió afuera del local y le entro nuevamente desconfianza y miedo. Realmente, ¿estaba seguro de continuar?, ¿era tan imprescindible terminar este trabajo? En parte se resignaba a hacerlo, porque su orgullo no le dejaba retirarse, eso fue en un principio lo que lo puso en su situación, pero había algo más que no lo dejaba irse de aquel trabajo suicida._

_Entonces creyó que a lo mejor ya no pasaba de esta noche, así que se dirigió hacia el teléfono público más cercano. Insertó unas pocas monedas y realizó una llamada..._

Hola- dijo una voz femenina- ¿quién habla?

Soy yo- dijo el joven con inseguridad- Exequiel...

¡Hijo!, ¿pasa algo?, ¿porque no te comunicaste en estos últimos meses?- dijo la voz con un tono de preocupación- ¿por qué nos dejaste así? Estuvimos preocupados todo este tiempo- le dijo reprochándolo-¿ Hola, estás? ¿Para que llamas si me vas a tener esperando sin decir nada?- agregó con un tono molesto-.

Perdónenme, yo... fui un tonto- dijo el joven vacilando en sus palabras- nunca pude enfrentar mi realidad, soy un fracaso...

¿Qué dices hijo, estás bien? No entiendo lo que intentas decir- dijo la otra voz bastante preocupada-.

No, no estoy bien mamá- dijo con mayor firmeza en sus palabras- nunca estuve bien, y lo sabes- agregó casi arrastrando las palabras en su boca-.

Sabía que no era buena idea dejarte ir solo- dijo con seriedad en su voz- le dije a tu padre que no estabas listo para hacer las cosas por ti mismo, pero no - agregó aumentando el tono de voz- querías irte a estudiar a esa ciudad, en vez de quedarte en casa, donde están tus padres que te cuidan...

Mamá, no digas nada más- dijo el joven con resignación- yo les mentí- continuó mientras miraba el suelo con los ojos llorosos- Yo los quiero, pero no podía soportarlo más, solo quería irme- terminó mientras contenía las ganas de gritar-.

¿Por qué?- dijo aquella voz por el teléfono-si nosotros te dimos todo, tu hermano nunca fue tan desagradecido...- se escuchó como el joven golpeó el teléfono contra la pared de la cabina-

Siempre con eso- dijo el chico mucho más enojado- tu hermano hizo esto, tu hermano lo otro- agregó con impotencia en sus palabras- Él siempre tuvo su aprobación para todo.- hizo una breve pausa, tomo un poco de aire para calmarse y siguió- Para su desgracia, yo no soy mi hermano, ¿cuantas veces más te lo tengo que decir?- terminó de hablar, pero el inminente silencio le hizo pensar que había dicho demasiado-.

Eso ya lo sé, hijo-dijo la voz, con más sutileza- Tu padre y yo siempre velamos para que puedan vivir una vida tranquila, los queremos a ambos por igual...

Eso no es lo que te estoy diciendo-dijo el joven interrumpiendo lo que su madre le estaba hablando- yo sé que ambos nos quieren, y yo si respeto a mi hermano,- agregó mientras apretaba el teléfono con fuerza- pero sé que siempre él será su preferido - dijo con un tono dejado en la voz- Nunca di con la talla de sus expectativas - al joven empezaban a escaparse pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos- Recuerdo sus miradas cuando no obtenía buenas calificaciones, y si quería empezar algún proyecto, solo ponían esa cara de descontento, como si fuera inútil el que lo intentara. En cambio a él le miraban distinto. Hasta salió como el mejor promedio de su curso, y yo...-intentaba contener el llanto, por tantas emociones encontradas, los recuerdos no le hacían bien- no pude lograr destacarme en ningún tipo de disciplina.

Haz llevado un carga que no eres capaz de soportar tu solo - dijo su madre con un tono apagado- Hay veces que no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo, necesitas pedir ayuda y dejarte ayudar - dijo la voz a través del teléfono-.

_El joven, limpiándose las lágrimas, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pues él siempre quiso hacer todo por su cuenta, era su orgullo y su maldición. Ese inútil pensamiento lo tenía en esa situación, negándose a pedir la ayuda que necesitaba, haciendo más de lo que era capaz. Esto solo lograba que el mismo se echara la culpa por todo y terminara recluyéndose en solitario, por la vergüenza del fracaso. Eso mismo lo hizo continuar en su posición. _

Nunca me sentí bien en esa casa - dijo el joven, con frialdad en su voz- Discúlpenme lo que hice, pero ya no puedo seguir huyendo a los problemas, mamá- dijo mientras del otro lado, su madre lo escuchaba meditando lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo-

Ya te dije que hay cosas que no puedes hacerlas solo, no te guardes todo, sino va a terminar haciéndote daño- le dijo con un tono de preocupación y angustia-

Esto tengo que hacerlo solo-dijo el chico, mientras sostenía con firmeza el teléfono- sabes que también tengo mi orgullo-concluyó formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-.

Deja de lado ese orgullo tuyo y regresa a casa - dijo su madre con la voz irritada- Si sigues así, no vas a terminar bien...

_El tono del teléfono hizo saber que el tiempo de la llamada se había terminado. El joven colgó nuevamente el mismo dejándolo sobre el interruptor, lo hizo de manera lenta, mientras miraba estático el suelo. No tuvo para el ningún sentido hacer esa llamada, solo le recordó lo tonto que era, porque no pudo decirle de manera directa lo mucho que los apreciaba y extrañaba. Era incapaz de decir lo que realmente sentía. Por eso estaba solo, ese orgullo e impotencia le impedían enfrentar el mundo._

_Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Aún tenía que esperar unas horas antes de comenzar su turno, así que volvió a su departamento y se dejó caer en su cama para descansar un poco._

**_Aún tenía que enfrentar su segunda noche..._**

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, que fue algo bastante experimental. No sé si habrá quedado bien, quería mostrar un poco la personalidad del protagonista, almenos lo intenté. Como es capitulo doble, les dejo continuar su lectura. Saludos!:**

**exe01**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola queridos lectores!, aquí de nuevo, con el siguiente capítulo, seguidito del anterior . Repensé algunas cosas y entre ellas es el hacer la historia de actualización semanal, ya que puede ayudar a mantenerme en la meta de continuarla, así no me pierdo demasiado los detalles ni tampoco me canso de la misma. Como siempre digo, gracias por los comentarios positivos y constructivos, realmente ayudan a mantener la motivación y a querer seguirla. Sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo!.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon ( como las mascotas animatrónicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Lazos**_

Él ya lo sabe- dijo aquella voz, casi imperceptible, mientras el joven se sentía sumergido en la oscuridad-.

Vacío...-dijo el joven mientras era engullido por aquellas sombras- soledad...

_Otra voz, proveniente de la oscuridad, producía un sonido bastante distorsionado y gutural. Parecía decir la palabra "únetenos"._

_Iba a ser totalmente absorbido por esas sombras, si no fuera que una mano lo atrapo antes y lo trajo de nuevo hacia la luz. El solo se dejó llevar por aquella mano; le parecía cálida y reconfortante._

No te dejaré ir- le dijo aquella figura, que no pudo divisar bien, sus ojos no se lo permitían, por el reflejo de la luz-.

¿Quién eres?- dijo el joven mientras se forzaba a ver a aquella persona-.

Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde- solo se limitó a decir aquella voz que le resultaba muy familiar al joven-.

¿Eres tú? Na...- el joven no pudo decir nada más, porque se despertó estrepitosamente de su sueño-.

_Eran las 10:50, el reloj despertador no había sonado, porque había olvidado programarlo. Otra vez llegaría tarde a su trabajo_.

¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez!- se dijo el chico preocupado, mientras rápidamente se ponía su uniforme-.

_El joven realizó la misma maniobra que el día anterior y a 30 minutos de empezar su turno se encontraba en las puertas del establecimiento. Su jefe estaba esperándolo con una cara bastante seria._

¿Otra vez tarde? Chico, no se te vaya a hacer costumbre- le dijo aquel hombre reprochándolo- mira que te quedan como 20 minutos para leer las notas, antes de que empiece tu turno- le recordó su jefe- y dicho esto, aquí están las mismas- le dijo mientras le entragaba una papel algo maltratado, parecía escrito a mano-.

Bueno- dijo mientras agarraba los papeles- gracias, supongo...

_Su jefe solo se dispuso a irse, no sin antes recordarle asegurar bien la puerta principal. El joven cerro y aseguró la misma con el candado en la persiana, ahora solo se limitó a ir directo a su oficina, ya no vagaría por el local, después de todo le quedaban 10 minutos antes de que empiece oficialmente su turno, y aun debía leer las notas._

_Entró en su oficina y se acomodó de manera que fuera capaz de alcanzar las botoneras de ambas puertas._

A ver, que dicen las notas...- dijo el guardia para sí mismo, mientras ponía las hojas sobre la mesa-.

"En los siguientes párrafos se detalla de manera sencilla y de fácil lectura, para el futuro guardia nocturno, las particularidades del generador, sin explayarse demasiado en tecnicidades irrelevantes.

Es importante tener en cuenta que el generador es capaz de mantener en funcionamiento el local, sin utilizar ninguno de los dispositivos de la oficina, por 8 horas continuas.

Debido a que su turno es de 6 horas, le dejan disponible para el guardia nocturno (en resumidas cuentas, usted) 2 horas extras de energía.

Por simplificaciones, no ahondaré en detalles del proceso que se obtuvo esta medición, simplemente me limité a convertir mediante aproximaciones con un error de 2 minutos en cada caso, la energía que cada dispositivo de la oficina utiliza en función del tiempo, de manera experimental.

Dicho sea esto, dejo a su criterio la combinación más adecuada de los mismos, para que sea capaz de terminar su turno sin problemas.

Aclaraciones: una vez superado el límite de 2 horas, la unidad podría presentar fallos y pérdida de su carga, debido a la sobrecarga del sistema, por ser un generador pequeño. Ya hice estas observaciones al dueño del local, queda en sus manos el tomarlas.

Al otro lado de la hoja dejo información acerca del consumo de los dispositivos de lugar en Kw/h…"

_El guardia termino de leer aquellas hojas y solo un pensamiento atravesó por su mente. Estaba hasta las manos._

¿Solo dos horas? -se decía bastante preocupado- dos horas que debo distribuir en las puertas y el monitor, ¿Qué le pasa al dueño? - seguía reprochando al aire, sin darse cuenta que hacia 10 minutos su turno había comenzado-.

_Cuando cayó en cuenta de esto, se tensó un poco y apretó el botón con la etiqueta de "Escenario", produciendo que el monitor mostrara la imagen, controlando con su reloj el tiempo que lo mantenía encendido._

_Todo aún estaba en orden, así que procedió a apagarlo. Había gastado aproximadamente 1 minuto. Al instante, recordó que tenía un mensaje instructivo para esta noche, así que procedió a dejar que se reproduzca..._

¿Hola?,¿hola?- dijo la voz un tanto indecisa- Bueno, si estas escuchando este mensaje significa que pasaste la noche anterior, Felicidades!- dijo con un tono de alegría fingido-

Eh, bien- se aclaró un poco la garganta- no quiero desconcentrarte demasiado esta noche, ya que Freddy y los demás tienden a ser un poco más...activos-agregó con un tono de voz apagado- Seguro a esta altura ya sabes un poco más de la energía del establecimiento, ya lo habrás experimentado ayer.- dijo mientras su voz se tornaba más seria- Lo importante es no perder de vista de que todo esté en su lugar, sería una buena idea que ahora mismo eches un vistazo, por si algo se movió - mientras decía esto la grabación, el guardia activo el monitor observando que Bonnie ya no estaba en el Escenario, y buscándolo entre las cámaras lo encontró nuevamente en el Backstage, pero esta vez con su cara prácticamente pegada a la cámara, lo que realmente hizo asustar al guardia de la impresión y rápidamente apagó el monitor. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a prestar atención a la grabación- ... por curiosidad, no sé si sabes, pero el propio Freddy no es de salir mucho del escenario.-agregó mientras su voz se tornaba sombría- escuché que se vuelve más activo en la oscuridad- aclaró su garganta un poco y agregó- bueno, es razón más que suficiente para no quedarte sin energía, ¿no lo crees?- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- me gustaría hacerte recordar que no olvides usar las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en las cámaras y justo están delante de las puertas -su voz se puso más nerviosa en este punto- Si…si no puedes encontrar a algo o alguien en las cámaras, no olvides revisar las puertas. Posiblemente tengas unos segundos para reaccionar. No estoy diciendo que estés en peligro por esto, tan solo que seas precavido- agregó mientras le temblaba un poco la voz- e..eso, precavido...- volvió a tomar un poco de aire y agregó de manera más enérgica- ¡Casi lo olvidaba!.- continuó pero de manera más calmada- revisa de vez en cuando la cámara con la etiqueta "Bahía pirata". El animatrónico tras esas cortinas tiende a volverse más activo si las cámaras permanecen demasiado tiempo apagadas. No sé el porqué de este comportamiento- dijo mientras suspiraba y agregó- De cualquier forma, estoy seguro que tienes todo en orden!. Uh, ¡nos vemos mañana!.- luego terminó la grabación, quedando el joven aún más preocupado-

**\- Exequiel PDV -**

No era suficiente con que tres animatrónicos estuvieran al acecho, ahora también el zorro se moverá?- pensé mientras revisaba las cámaras viendo que Bonnie se encontraba en el pasillo oeste, Chica en el comedor y Freddy aún en el escenario- Si no regulo bien los tiempos, seguro me quedaré sin energía antes de las 6.-Dicho sea esto, apague el monitor y observé la hora, ya estaban siendo las 1 prácticamente.

_Casi sin darme cuenta, pase como 10 minutos escuchando la dichosa grabación y otros 30 observando las cámaras, aun tenía más de una hora de energía para las próximas 5 horas._

_El ambiente, seguía provocándome las mismas sensaciones del día anterior. Con los ocasionales ruidos provenientes de la puerta izquierda, ahora se suma un extraña melodía, que era recitada por una voz de apariencia masculina._

_Comencé a recordar cosas que habían pasado hace unas horas, en especial la llamada que hice a mi casa. Realmente no había sido capaz de decirles a mis padres que los extrañaba y los quería. Siempre los malos pensamientos se presentan en los momentos más inoportunos. Realmente había sido desagradecido._

_Pero nuevamente unos ruidos de pisadas, provenientes del lado izquierdo me sacaron de mi propio mundo, y antes de hacer otra cosa, apreté rápidamente la luz de la puerta de ese lado. _

**\- Narrador PDV -**

_Esta vez la reacción del guardia fue diferente. Casi sin pensarlo apretó con fuerza el botón para cerrar la puerta, logrando su cometido. _

_La frecuencia cardiaca del guardia iba en aumento. Realmente esta vez le hizo asustar la visita de aquel conejo, aumentando su nerviosismo._

_Sus brazos estaban temblando, y el joven sentía que sudaba frio. Era un mal momento para perder la compostura._

_El tiempo seguía pasando y el guardia seguía esperando que aquel animatrónico se fuera de la puerta para ahorrar energía. Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando este estuvo seguro que se había retirado, escuchó unos pasos alejándose y la sombra del mismo ya no se reflejaba en las ventanas de la oficina. Confiado por esto abrió la puerta y se dispuso a ver las cámaras._

_Los nervios le estaban matando, y no mejoró el observar la cámara de la "Bahía pirata". Aquel animatrónico con aspecto de zorro estaba asomando su cabeza a través de las cortinas._

_El primer impulso del guardia fue el de cerrar las puertas. Luego recordó que le quedaba poco más de hora de energía para el resto de la noche, así que concluyó que la vía más rápida que podría tomar el animatrónico para alcanzarlo sería la izquierda, y por la apariencia estática de la imagen, decidió esperar a que este hiciera más movimientos antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Con respecto a los demás animatrónicos, no mostraban aun grandes avances. Freddy seguía en el escenario, Chica ahora estaba en la cocina, por los ruidos provenientes de la cámara con aquella etiqueta y Bonnie en el comedor. Así que si seguía preocupándose demasiado al final le jugaría en contra, entonces decidió apagar el monitor y acomodarse en la silla._

_Ahora eran las 2:14 de la mañana, y el calor de la oficina empezaba a agobiar al guardia._

Que ventilador berreta- decía el guardia mirándolo al mismo- encima que hace ruido, no me refresca nada -pensó mientras intentaba moverse hacia donde el ventilador estaba apuntando-.

Bueno, después lo acomodo - se decía en sus pensamientos, mientras volvía a revisar las cámaras- Bueno, todo aun parece en orden –pensaba el joven mientras observaba el monitor-

_Pero al observar la cámara con la etiqueta "Esquina Este" su corazón se sobresaltó. Observó como una animatrónica lo miraba seriamente a través de la misma. Estaba cerca de poder entrar a su oficina._

_El joven apagó el monitor y decidió prender la luz de la puerta derecha. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la gallina a través de la ventana, mirándolo profundamente, con una mirada familiar. El guardia solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y entonces una serie de imágenes se atravesaron fugazmente en su visión. Vio las cabezas de aquellos animales animatrónicos de manera siniestra y espectral. Al mismo tiempo era aturdido por un sonido de tipo electrónico y una simple idea que profundizaba en su mente; "Soy yo"._

_No se hicieron esperar los recuerdos..._

**\- Flashback -**

Exequiel! - dijo una voz bastante enojada mientras agarraba por los hombros a un chico-

¿Cómo es eso de que te vas mañana? - replicó en reproche una joven de cabello castaño que movía de lado a otro a un joven pelo negro-.

¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagas asi! -dijo el joven deteniéndose firmemente y alejando a la joven- ¡que me arrugas la camisa! - agregó el mismo mientras se arreglaba el cuello-.

Bue.. tampoco es para tanto - dijo la chica, mientras restaba importancia al tema- volviendo a la principal, ¿como es eso de que te vas?- le pregunto de manera más calmada-

Si - dijo el joven mientras miraba hacia el suelo- mis padres quieren mudarse a otra ciudad y ya están casi listos todos los preparativos para la mudanza- dijo el joven con un tono resignado en la voz-.

Bueno, si es así lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba al joven- pero, ¿por qué te ibas a ir sin despedirte siquiera de tu adorable amiga?- decía con un tono bastante aniñado-

Jé, adorable- comentó el joven en voz baja, pensando que no había sido escuchado-

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo la chica mientras empezaba a rodearla una extraña aura-

Nada, no dije nada- dijo el joven notablemente nervioso- solo que pensé que reaccionarias mal por el hecho de que me voy y eso- dijo excusándose-

¡Ah!, yo creí escuchar otra cosa -le dijo en tono altanero- ¿como crees que iba reaccionar mal?, no soy esa clase de persona -decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello- no pienses mal de mí - continuó mientras miraba al joven a los ojos- Además, ¿no pensaste que me haría aun peor que de un día para otro no supiera nada de mi amigo? - le dijo con suma seriedad- Nunca cambias, ¡tienes que ser más emotivo! Compartir más...-el joven la interrumpió-

Sabes que soy así- le respondió mientras la miraba de costado- me cuesta cambiar mi forma de ser – le dijo a la joven mientras apretaba su puño- aunque lo he intentado, siempre termino dañando a los demás con mis acciones –se notaba impotencia en sus palabras-

Yo sé que no tenías malas intenciones - le decía la joven mientras lo reconfortaba- pero sabes que me entristece el que ya no nos veamos - hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó- pero algún día nos volveremos a ver, ¡eso te lo aseguro!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba sorpresivamente al joven-

_El chico realmente sentía mucha pena por abandonar los amigos que había formado en su ciudad natal. En especial a ella. En su momento creyó que le dolería menos el dejar todo si no avisaba a nadie de su partida. Pero no pensó que se terminaría enterando antes. Sus padres habían conversados sobre el tema con los padres de ella y estos les comentaron a su hija, la cual al día siguiente fue directo a encarar a su amigo por explicaciones. Fue demasiado iluso. Además de que ella tenía razón, a él también le hubiera dolido que le hicieran eso._

Disculpa que no te haya avisado primero -dijo el chico con un tono bastante triste- no quería sentirme mal por la despedida, solo pensé en mí mismo -terminó mientras le devolvía el abrazo-

Tampoco que sea el fin del mundo, ¡tonto!-agregó la joven mientras se separaban del abrazo- ya te dije que nos vamos a reencontrar y siempre podremos mandarnos cartas! -dijo bastante alegre en su voz-

Sí, es cierto - respondió poniéndose un poco más alegre por esto- pero tú tienes la ventaja en eso, tu si sabes escribir, yo no sé expresarme bien- le dijo a la joven mientras la miraba de reojo-

Bueno, pues con la práctica iras mejorando - agregó la chica mientras se alejaban caminando- vas a tener bastante tiempo para mejorar...

**\- Fin Flashback -**

_El chico volvió en si luego de 20 minutos, realmente sí que había perdido la noción del tiempo._

_Vio que aquella animatrónica ya se había ido del lugar y abrió nuevamente la puerta._

_Revisó nuevamente las cámaras y las cortinas de la bahía pirata estaban completamente abiertas. El cartel que antes decía fuera de servicio había cambiado a la frase "Soy yo", pero lo más evidente era que estaba completamente vacio._

_No tuvo posibilidad de reaccionar. Cuando dejo de mirar el monitor, vio como a su lado apareció aquel animatrónico un tanto maltrecho, mirándolo fijamente, mientras su cuerpo se distorsionaba en otra posición y mostraba el ojo que anteriormente estaba cubierto por un parche._

_Un grito agudo hizo eco a través de toda la pizzería._

...

….

_El jefe llegó como siempre a las 6:15 al local, se dispuso a entrar, pero observó que el mismo aún estaba cerrado desde dentro. Así que tomó sus llaves y entró a través de la puerta trasera del lugar, esperando encontrarse con un guardia engullido en un traje de Freddy. Pero lo que encontró en realidad fue un gran desastre. Varias sillas arrojadas lejos, unas mesas volteadas y, en medio del comedor, el joven tirado sobre el piso, como si estuviera inconsciente._

Hey, ¡chico! -dijo el hombre mientras movía al guardia, intentando despertarlo- ¡Despierta!, ya acabo tu turno -le decía mientras este recobraba poco a poco la conciencia-

Auch -decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿que me paso? -le preguntaba al hombre, confundido por la misma-

Eso mismo digo yo -el hombre dijo con sorpresa al guardia- ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? -le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-

No -le respondió mientras se reincorporaba- lo último que recuerdo es que más o menos las 3 el zorro me ataco y de ahí...-el joven calló por un momento, intentando hacer memoria- Nada, no sé lo que sigue -dijo exhausto por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza-

Tu segunda noche y casi te atrapan, tienes que ser más cuidadoso -le dijo el hombre acompañándolo a la salida- empezabas a caerme bien, chico -le decía intentando animarlo al joven-

Si, seguro -le decía a su jefe, con ironía y sorpresa por esto último- mejor me voy antes de que lleguen los demás trabajadores -le decía mientras caminaba en dirección a su departamento-

Si no fuera que te ves fatal, te obligaría a reacomodar el desastre que armaste -le decía al joven mientras lo veía alejarse ignorándolo-

_Este solo siguió su camino hacia su departamento, pensando en lo ocurrido._

_¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?. Eran demasiados los interrogantes y pocas las respuestas. En este momento el joven se sentía completamente inseguro._

_Mientras tanto, en su despacho, el jefe encargado de la pizzería, se encontraba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Con una mueca de desagrado comentó para sí mismo:_

¿Tan rápido? Y eso que apenas es su segundo día -dijo aquel hombre con suma seriedad, para luego apretar con fuerza su mandíbula- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa – decia aquel hombre sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos- Maldita sea, chico. Porque lo aceptaste?...

_**Las respuestas pronto saldrán a la luz.**_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Creo que dejo varias incognitas para que se planteen, unas que se pueden deducir, otras que no tanto. Pero así va a ser por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, hasta la próxima actualización, aunque sigo bastante ocupado. Nos vemos!**

**exe01**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a los pocos que siguen este experimento de fic! Volví para seguir actualizando. **

**Realmente me tarde un poco más de lo esperado en publicar, pero es debido a muchas cosas que me pasaron. Como ya dije desde el primer capítulo, la voy a terminar. A parte de esto, realmente quería esperar un poco hasta que tuviera la posibilidad de jugar FnaF3, para ver más de la historia del mismo y ver si surgían nuevas ideas respecto a esto. Y vaya, me gustó el juego, pero me sentí realmente triste con el final y a la vez feliz. Fue inevitable todo, pero por lo menos pudieron descansar en paz luego de tantos años en pena; me conmovió realmente. No creo que a todos les gustase como fue esta entrega, pese a lo forzado de la situación, pero bueno, es un juego, no tiene precio la experiencia. Sin más que decir, ¡al capítulo!.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon (como las mascotas animatrónicas y los guardias nocturnos del juego), los demás personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son meras invenciones propias, así como las situaciones que los implican, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Viejos Compañeros**_

_Exequiel había abierto la puerta de su departamento y una vez cerro la misma con llave, caminó lentamente y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Aún sentía un dolor en su cabeza, entonces el tocó con sus dedos el lugar donde lo sentía con mayor intensidad y una leve puntada hizo que sacara su mano de allí. Al observarla vio que la había manchado de su propia sangre._

_Entonces se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño a verse en el espejo._

_No se notaba a simple vista la pequeña cortada que tenía, de no ser por unos mechones endurecidos por la sangre coagulada._

No parece algo grave -se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba detenidamente- No siento nada blando ni parece que hubiera perdido mucha sangre-agregó mientras se preparaba para lavarse -.

_El joven se inclinó en el lavatorio y se lavó con agua y jabón la herida. Luego se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su armario y sacó un pañuelo, con el que se presionó la zona de la herida._

Esto debe ser suficiente - agregó con un tono despreocupado-

_Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que le pareció que la herida había cerrado. Dejó el pañuelo en el lavatorio y se sacó el uniforme de guardia._

_Se dio un rápido baño y se acostó nuevamente para conciliar el sueño._

_Abrió los ojos y se hallaba en medio de la pizzería, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, frente al escenario donde las mascotas animatrónicas daban su espectáculo diario. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, si hace un rato que estaba en su departamento, pensaba, confundido y preocupado._

_Decidió dirigirse a su oficina, después de todo, era el lugar más "seguro", ya que lo había mantenido a salvo de una muerte segura las primeras noches._

_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oeste, prácticamente llegando a su oficina, le pareció extraño observar el póster del oso Freddy, completamente enfocado en su cabeza y con un tono más claro, tirando a dorado._

¿Me recuerdas? - dijo una voz bastante distorsionada y gutural - Hace tiempo que no me hacía presente, Exequiel -le dijo mientras pisadas fuertes se escuchaban provenientes de atrás.

_El joven se introdujo rápidamente en su oficina y cerró ambas puertas, bastante asustado y confundido._

Eso no funciona conmigo-dijo aquella voz retumbando en la cabeza del guardia- es una falta de respeto el que no respondas cuando te hablan…-continuo diciendo aquella voz.

_Exequiel estaba temblando del terror que se le había metido en el cuerpo. El hecho de no saber siquiera que estaba pasando lo ponía peor._

¿Qui-quien e-eres?-dijo el joven con una voz temblorosa y tímida-

Es triste que no me recuerdes-dijo la voz mientras la visión del joven se volvía más borrosa- creo que tendré que recordártelo -agregó mientras una figura de un animatrónico casi idéntico a Freddy se hacía presente en su oficina, con unos pequeños puntos blancos en los huecos donde deberían estar sus ojos, sentado en el piso con la cabeza inclinada.

Soy yo…-dijo la voz lentamente, mientras parecía alejarse, para luego apagarse por completo-

_El joven se despertó abruptamente del sueño que había tenido. Aún se encontraba sobre su cama, mientras un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo. Todo había sido un sueño…_

_Luego de ese extraño sueño, volvió a descansar, y para cuando se despertó ya estaban siendo las 12:35._

_Esta vez como no tenía nada para comer en su heladera, se dirigió hacia afuera, a buscar un lugar donde podría saciar su hambre por un bajo precio. Que mejor que darse una pasada por la pizzería Freddy`s Fazbear._

_Una vez hizo el camino hacia el local, entró por la puerta principal y vio a varios grupos de familias, disfrutando de la comida y el espectáculo que tenían programado las mascotas para el día de hoy. Parecía una canción en inglés, o almenos eso creía Exequiel, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para hablar con los encargados, por ahí recibía descuento por ser trabajador del local._

Hola, sí, ¿qué necesita?- escucho la voz de una joven de aproximadamente su edad, un poco más baja de estatura y cabello castaño, recogido en una cola de caballo-.

Emm, sí-dijo el joven mientras miraba el lugar, realmente nunca había podido prestar demasiada atención a este durante la noche, mientras evita ser metido en un traje animatrónico- quisiera saber como hago uso de un descuento por ser trabajador del local- dijo mientras observaba a la joven-.

No me parece haberlo visto antes aquí - dijo la joven sospechando un poco del chico- pero solo necesitaría mostrarme su identificación y recibirá u 50% de descuento en su compra, junto con un vaso de gaseosa gratis-le dijo mientras parecía esperar que este le diera aquello que le pedía-.

Mire, disculpe – agregó el joven mientras se aclaraba la garganta - es porque soy nuevo aquí. Yo aún no estoy acreditado en el sistema, pero el jefe sabe que trabajo aquí, usted podría llamarlo y verá que es así-dijo el joven mientras intentaba mantener su postura en esa situación- pregunte por Exequiel Quinteros y verá que es así -agregó mientras sacaba fuerza de donde podía para parecer más decidido-

No es costumbre el manejarse de esta manera, pero siendo el caso, no creo que tome demasiado tiempo el corroborarlo - dijo la chica mientras salia hacia el despacho del jefe-

Unos minutos más tarde la joven volvió.

Esta bien, disculpe la demora, ya le tomo el pedido -dijo mientras se iba hacia el interior de donde tomó un papel y una lapicera para anotar-.

_Luego de haber encargado una pizza pequeña para llevar, se dirigió a buscar un lugar donde esperar comodo. Entonces, una voz le llamó la atención._

¡Hey!, ¡Exequiel! -dijo la voz de apariencia masculina-

_El joven siguió a aquella voz y vio a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en una mesa un tanto apartada de las demás._

_Al llegar pareció reconocerlos a todos. Eran algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria._

¡Tanto tiempo que no te veíamos!-dijo el chico que lo había llamado anteriormente- ¿qué contas de tu vida?

_El nombre del joven que le hizo la pregunta recordó era Matias, el que estaba a su par era Juan y el último no lo recordaba._

Y aquí ando, regular - dijo un tanto indiferente a la pregunta- y ¿ustedes? - agregó por preguntar algo-

Yo ando de diez, todavía estoy estudiando, voy por segundo año de profesorado de matemática - contestó Matias mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro-

A mi me va bien en el trabajo de mi padre, estoy a cargo de una parte de sus empleados - dijo Juan, mientras miraba indiferente hacia otra lugar-

Yo todavia no me decido que estudiar, todo me parece genial y al final no me decido por ninguna.- le comentó con una mueca de insatisfacción - Pero ayudo en casa de mi madre, siempre me gustó hacerlo - agregó este último, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven-

_**\- Exequiel PDV -**_

Malditos hijos de su madre. ¿Qué acaso se estaban burlándose de mi o qué querían decirme?. ¿Me llamaron solo para decirme lo bien que les iba? Porque no me dejan en paz. Estaba mejor solo.- me decía a mi mismo mientras seguía parado, viéndolos conversar-

No, no, no - seguí pensando mientras aquellos jóvenes me miraban sorprendidos- tal vez estoy mal interpretando todo, tal vez esas sonrisas y miradas no eran de burla, tal vez no tienen ningún significado, estoy apurando conclusiones - me seguía diciendo lo mismo, cuando uno de los jóvenes me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

_**\- Narrador PDV -**_

Exequiel, puedes sentarte con nosotros, hace tiempo que no hablábamos - agregó Juan mientras los demás asentían-

Perdimos contacto luego de que te cambiaras de escuela - agregó Matias mientras observaba al joven -

_Exequiel estaba un poco sorprendido, el los recordaba de manera un tanto negativa (en especial a Matias) y que lo tratasen así no lo sentía normal._

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasabas solo o en compañía de Natalia - dijo el chico del cual no recordaba el nombre -

No pensaba que fuera tan así - agregó el joven un tanto decaído -

_Entonces fueron interrumpidos por la misma joven que le había atendido en la cocina, le traía su pedido._

Gracias...-dijo el chico mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera- Aquí tiene lo de la pizza - agregó mientras le entregaba el dinero amablemente-.

Freddy Fazbear Pizza le agradece su compra - agregó la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó - fue un placer conocerlo… - luego de hablar se marcho nuevamente a la cocina-

No es un tanto raro - agregó Matias con sorpresa en su voz - por lo general a los pedidos los recoges de la mesa de recepción, no te los trae el personal de la cocina - terminó, mientras esperaba una respuesta que aclarara su duda-.

Tal vez es una amiga de Exequiel - dijo el joven de la par - ¿Por qué no nos la presentas? - le preguntó mientras lo miraba con doble intención -

No es ninguna amiga, - agregó algo fastidiado por las preguntas - pudo haber tenido cortesía de empleado a empleado - concluyó el chico para darse cuenta de que había hablado de más -

¿Empleado a empleado? - dijo el último, algo intrigado-

Entonces, ¿trabajas aquí? - le preguntó Juan sobresaltado por la misma pregunta- ¿cuál es exactamente tu puesto? - dijo cada vez más interesado -

Me encargo de la seguridad - agregó Exequiel, de manera indiferente -

Ah, entonces eres guardia de seguridad - replicó Matias mientras se rascaba la barbilla - ¿En qué turno?

Nocturno - respondió el joven, con un tono tajante -

_Uno de sus compañeros que estaba mordiendo una porción de pizza se atragantó al escuchar esto, y con mayor atención observó que el joven tenía en apariencia un lastimado en su cabeza, pero no dijo nada al respecto_.

Bueno, me tengo que ir - les dijo el chico mientras agarraba su pedido y se preparaba para irse-

¡Espera! - agregó el joven del que no recordaba su nombre - ¿no viste cosas raras en tu turno? - le preguntó con preocupación y desconcierto -

No que recuerde - mintió Exequiel mientras se levantaba del asiento - Disculpen que me vaya, pero se me enfría la pizza y me están esperando- terminó de decir mientras se alejaba de la mesa -

_Los 3 jóvenes quedaron un tanto desconcertados por la actitud de su antiguo compañero, no es que no recordaran como era él de por sí, pero estaba ocultando algo._

¿No creen que esos rumores sean ciertos? - agregó Juan mientras los miraba a sus amigos -

Nah, si un gil de goma como ese esta trabajando en ese puesto, deben ser todo puras mentiras. - Le respondió bastante desinteresado en el tema - Nunca me lo banqué a ese forro. - concluyó con molestia en su voz -

El no tiene la culpa de que Natalia no te daba bola - agregó el otro joven mientras le hacia una sonrisa de burla - lastima que tuvo que terminar así...

Cállate vos, ¿qué sabes? - le respondió bastante enojado - no me olvidó todavía de lo que hiciste esa vez.

Es verdad, José - agregó Juan mientras lo miraba seriamente - nosotros te perdonamos lo de aquella vez, no estas en posición de hablar - sentenció con sus palabras al otro joven -

Bah, eso ya pasó hace años - les contestó con molestia en su voz - además el no me cae mal como a ustedes...

Mira - dijo Matias mientras lo miraba con enojo - esto ya me esta empezando a tocar los huevos - continuó diciendo mientras lo señalaba al joven - esta misma noche vamos a visitarlo en su turno, y ambos van a ayudar - concluyó ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos -

¿No sería ir demasiado lejos, Matias? - agregó Juan preocupado por la situación - olvídalo, no vale la pena...

No me importa - le respondió de manera cortante - antes no pudimos arreglar nuestros asuntos, así que sería terminar lo que empezó tiempo atrás.

Como dijo Juan, eso ya pasó, déjalo... - dijo José en un intento de calmar a su amigo -

Tengo que conseguir algunas cosas, nos reuniremos una hora antes de que cierre el local aquí mismo - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro - más vale no me fallen, ustedes saben lo que puedo hacerles, todos estamos en el mismo barco - agregó para luego mirar fijamente a José - creo que tu madre se pondría triste si supiera la clase de cosas que su hijo hace...

No la metas a ella en esto - respondió el joven bastante molesto por la amenaza - no faltaré...

_Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Exequiel se engullía la última porción de pizza. Pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado descortés con sus viejos compañeros, que lo que alguna vez pasó ya quedo atrás. Tal vez era por esa actitud que no tenía muchos amigos ahora. Debía intentar cambiar. Pero de igual forma, era pensárselo demasiado, ya que, posiblemente de esta noche no pasaba. Aún seguía sin saber porque no renunciaba a ese estúpido orgullo suyo._

Si que estaba rica esa pizza - agregó el joven, para luego acostarse en su cama- aun sigo teniendo sueño, mejor sera pegar el ojo una horita más - dijo para si mismo mientras ponía el despertador a las 15:30-

_Más tarde Exequiel iría a investigar un poco antes de que su turno empiece, así que debía estar lo más lucido posible._

_**Aun hay muchas cosas que no comprendía y no podía continuar sin saber la verdad...**_

* * *

**Este capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace bastante, pero no lo subí porque no me daba un tiempo para hacerlo, ya que no tengo una PC propia y lo escribo en mi teléfono. Además que me dio un bajón porque no pude aprobar una materia que venía preparando, pero así es la vida. Y como dije desde un principió la voy a terminar a la historia, aun si es lo ultimo que haga.**

**Se despide: exe01**


End file.
